Problem: To get to school each morning, Daniel takes a horse 13.9 miles and a scooter 7.71 miles. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Daniel travels 21.61 miles in total.